


Rewrite the Stars

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Edmund Pevensie-centric, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Pain, The Lion The Witch and the Wardrobe, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: What if things went differently.Edmund CentricMovie Verseset LWW





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter title is a song - 1st = Maybe, I'm Afraid by LovelyTheBand  
> What do you think so far? How do you want this to play out? Any ideas and Critics are welcome :)
> 
> All rights go to C.S.Lewis

_Thoughts_

**Aslan**

* * *

"Say your sorry!!"

"Alright I'm Sorry!"

Pain exploded in my chest. Gritting my teeth I turned away, noise fading from my ears.

_Was I sorry? Yeah. I'm always sorry. But whats the point in being nice if the only way to be recognised is by being mean?_ _Would I really want to rule over my siblings? No. I'd rather earn that title, i'm used to fighting for what I want, usually bullying others so Justin would leave me in peace._

I felt my bottom lip wobble and purposely turned my back.

_It would do no good for them to see me cry, it would only cause more pain if they were to see through my facade. That's what Justin does; finds my weakness and makes it hurt more. Why would they be any different? They don't love me._

"Ed?"

A voice to my right made me jump, staggering backwards, falling into the snow with a gasp. They laughed, just like everyone else, _just like Justin._ I glared at them, filling my eyes with anger to hide the hurt.

_What makes them different from everyone else?_

"Oh don't be such a baby, get up" Peter chuckled, holding out his hand. I ignored it, remembering the first and last time I fell for that. Just before Justin and his gang beat me up. Eric pushed me over, Gordon held out a hand, I accepted it. Gordon pulled me up, Dillon and Raj twisted my arms behind my back, Justin landed the first punch. 

Standing I glared at them once more, eyes softening as I met my sisters gaze. Susan understands somethings going on, unknown to what it is, and simply gives me space.

"Lets go see Mr Tumnus!"

Lucy chirped, a big beaming smile lighting up her face. In that moment I wished I could smile like that, with no care how others perceived me or how they might react, feeling safe. The stabbing pain, which had dulled in my reminisce, returned. Before anyone could move however, three creatures appeared from between the thick trees. 

"You don't want to do that daughter of eve"

The Leader of the trio spoke, voice deep yet oddly soothing, protective. Peter jumped, standing in front of the girls glaring defiantly at the creature.

Centaur! I remembered Mum reading us stories with theses in when we were younger. 

"Who are you?" Lucy asked curiously, trying to step around Peter. "I am General Oreius, these are my fellow companions Arinthea and Phillip, we have been sent by Aslan himself. "

The beautiful - not that I would ever admit it - chestnut horse trotted forwards. "I am Phillip, your majesty's" 

Lucy gasped, Susan sat down, Peter gaped. I myself could not stop the shock coming across my face. The other horse, pearly white and rather camouflaged with the snow, stepped forwards also.

"Phillip honestly! It is obvious they no nothing, they can't have been here more than five minutes!" The female horse scolded, Phillip looked sheepish, the centaur -Oreius- sighed.

"It is best if you climb on us, we shall explain on the way to camp, it will be a few days ride" After a moment of silent, tense hesitation, it was surprisingly Susan who stepped forward. 

"Arinthea? M-may I ride you?" The horse grinned. "I like this one, shes smart AND respectful" 

Arinthea bobbed her head before carefully bending her knees to help her on. Lucy giggled loudly and ran forwards greeting the horse enthusiastically who allowed Susan to pull her up. Slowly I approached Phillip, meeting matching brown eyes. 

"Could I ride on you please?" I murmured quietly, following my sisters example. Phillip scrutinised me for a moment before nodding and bending slightly so I could scramble on. Peter sighed slightly, casting a suspicious look around before allowing Oreius to help him up.

After what felt like an hour silence General Oreius spoke up. "There was a prophecy"

"Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. 

When Adams flesh and Adams bone

Sit at Cair Paravel in throne

The evil time will be over and done"

"Whose Aslan?"

"Surely they can't mean us?"

"Aslan is our Lord, the Lion of All Lions, he is our protector and saviour, our King of All Kings, and i'm afraid they do, you four shall be the rightful Kings and Queens of Narnia" Arinthea replied to my elder siblings sitting in shock. Peter took a deep breath to collect himself before speaking once more.

"Who is Jadis, Lucy mentioned her earlier."

"Your Majesty's-"

I interrupted, throat catching, undeserving of that title, "just Edmund, please, a title is earnt not guaranteed"

It slipped out before I could stop it, remembering all those times, all those names i'd been called behind my back, remembering how the teachers bestowed a title of 'golden' and 'amazing' onto my brother whilst I was simply a disappointment. As I spoke, the pain that I had almost become used to doubled, the Turkish Delight in my stomach churned uneasily. I lifted my gaze to meet the surprised ones of my siblings, the thoughtful yet suspicious glances shared between General Oreius and Phillip. 

"Yes just Peter, Susan and Lucy, it's quite unnerving hearing that" Peter murmured shock still on his face, 

"Jadis calls herself the Queen of Narnia, to us she is the White Witch for she cursed Narnia, always winter but never Christmas, keeping Aslan out for as long as possible. She turns her victims to stone, but those she doesn't haven't been seen again. A few years ago she tricked a young wolf into slavery; Maugrim. Who is now her chief of police. It is known she used some sort of potion, or poison. He was bound to her service, trapped inside his body, committing crimes that were not his own."

Oreius continued curtly. At those words horror crept up inside of me, pain stretching to my head with heavy thumps. 

_I'm not Loyal to her!! She poisoned me!! How could I betray them like that?! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_

It was as if my mind was becoming clear, the mist that fogged my thoughts of the Witch began to disperse. I let out a shuddering breath. 

"Edmund?"

My eyes snapped up to meet Susan's, panic slowly spreading across my body, rising bile up my throat. I choked, gasping for air, an internal fight between the mist and reason clashing through my brain. Knees hit the floor painfully, only half aware of the cries for above me. "Get it out" I croaked rolling on to my back, clawing at my body, my throat, eyes wide, face white. Darkness overtook my vision. 

**"Son Of Adam, Calm yourself Edmund"**


End file.
